


Sweet Child of Mine

by TakiNokatomo



Series: The Holmes with songs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Mycroft Holmes, Genderswap, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes Feels, Mycroft Holmes Loves Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Younger Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakiNokatomo/pseuds/TakiNokatomo
Summary: Sherlock comes to a realization and takes action.





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song when the inspiration for this story came to me. From the first second I was seeing them, with Female Mycroft, and I couldn't let it go. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Any mistakes please point them out. English isn't my first language.  
I own nothing not the characters or the show and neither the song.

_She's got a smile it seems to me_   
_Reminds me of childhood memories_   
_Where everything_   
_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_   
_Now and then when I see her face_   
_She takes me away to that special place_   
_And if I'd stare too long_   
_I'd probably break down and cry _

Sherlock was sitting alone, deep in thoughts. For the past two weeks memories were resurfacing, memories that had to do with his childhood and memories from far later. Learning that you had a younger sister, who killed one of your childhood friends, would have made an impact on anybody, especially when you forgot and changed your memories about those years. It had taken him three days to sort everything out, but those memories triggered more to come back. Memories he had buried himself because he felt guilty of them, painful even. A younger Mycroft, who would smile at him, laugh at his jokes. A younger Mycroft who became a stranger to everybody once she left to study. Sherlock had cried when she had left, felt like she had left him behind, which soon made him get colder with her. That was until she came back for Christmas, he had turned 15 that year and seeing Mycroft again had awaken something in him. From one moment to the other she wasn't the big sister who had left him behind. No, she was a beautiful young woman, with perfect hips, long breathtaking legs, the right bosom and a face that showed a strong woman, which her body language only added to make clear. Sherlock had barley greeted her before he run back to his room, before his body could betray him. Realising that Mycroft, his sister, was the one who awaken his more carnal desire. After a sleepless night, he decided that he needs to learn as much about her as possible, which became an obsession that he could never fulfill. Anger and guilt at himself for wanting what was forbidden by society, had driven him to drugs, which had made them more distance than before, until Mycroft had saved him. Sherlock stopped the drugs after he saw her, when he woke up from an almost faithfully overdose, her face broken full of sorrow and agony and no more the smile he had come to love. That's when he became the Consulting Detective, when he had buried his feelings and thrown himself into the work. But now, after Sherrinford, after almost losing her to their murderous sister, Sherlock had decided to change, he wanted, needed, to see this smile again. To finally achieve his long wanted desire. Now that he is sure she feels the same.

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Sweet child o' mine_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_   
_Sweet love of mine_

Lestrade had informed him that Mycroft was safe at her home before he had left. Looking back now, he should have gone to her but at that time he wasn't sure how he would react. Now everything was different.

"Hello Sherlock." John greeted him as he returned from the park he had taken Rosie to, who was now close to falling asleep. Sherlock hadn't even notice that they had left, too far lost in past memories.

"I will put Rosie to sleep and make us some tea." The doctor left to go upstairs. This has become a routine, him retuning placing his daughter to sleep and then making them tea, waiting if Sherlock would say anything about what he was thinking.

After he had placed two cups of tea on the small table, he sat down on his own armchair looking for a minute to Sherlock before taking his laptop. Sherlock ignored the tea for now, trying to find how exactly he should act to get closer to his sister.

"Greg called me." John started. "He went to visit Mycroft." Was added quickly, which made Sherlock look to him the first time today. Interested what the DI had told him. 

"He wasn't able to see her. Anthea told him that she was alright and send him away." John looked to Sherlock. "He is concerned, asked if we had news and if you could pay her a visit." John finished.

Sherlock didn't react at first, many thoughts, bad thoughts, were running wild in his mind. He stood up, grabbed his coat and run out of the flat without saying a word.

* * *

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_   
_As if they thought of rain_   
_I hate to look into those eyes_   
_And see an ounce of pain_   
_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_   
_Where as a child I'd hide_   
_And pray for the thunder_   
_And the rain_   
_To quietly pass me by_

London's weather was on his side as he run to Mycroft's house. The need to make sure that she is alright, that she is safe overcoming all his other senses and thoughts as he run. Turning right, a shortcut, he almost got hid by a car, which he didn't register at that moment. Only Mycroft was on his mind. It took him fifteen minutes to reach her home, by then his lungs were hurting, his legs cramping. He took out the key she has give him years ago, hoping that the lock was still the same. The door easily opened and he entered the house, taking of his coat and letting it fall on the ground. Closing the door he went to search her, first looking into the living room, then the kitchen and even her office, everything looks like she wasn't in there for weeks. Sherlock run up the stairs, he run until he was infront of her bedroom door. It was closed, she was in there, Sherlock pushed the door open and enter it. There she was, sitting in an armchair next to the window, reading a book using the sunlight to light up the room. Walking closer he could see that, Mycroft looked like she hadn't slept for days, she clearly had lost weight, too much weight, it made her look sickly. 

"Mycroft." He called out her name, which made her look up from her book. She hasn't notice him enter, which grew the younger siblings worries. 

"Sherlock." She closes the book and stood up, wearing old clothes that are too big for her. The weight she had lost, since they last saw each other, was not healthy. All the comments about her weight came to his mind, he cursed himself and wanted nothing more than slapped himself for them, she hadn't needed to loose weight for years. "To what do I own you this visit?" She asked, again showing a different person from what his sister really was, at least with him.

"Nothing." He answered walking closer, he could see in her eyes that she is more tired than her body showed, those eyes that were usually calculating everything, noticing any little detail are now a memory of how they used to be. "I just wanted to see how you are. We haven't seen each other in a while." He looked to her, studying her closely.

She nodded. "I see. You could have called." She comment, trying to let nothing show. "There wasn't a need to run here." She could see that Sherlock had run like somebody was chasing him. She tried to keep herself standing, but her body was betraying her, she stumbled forwards as Sherlock moved quickly to catch her.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock called out, his blood freezing as he saw her fainting into his arms. He quickly moved her to her bed, gently placing her on it. Kneeling next to the bed he brushed a curl of red hair from her face, the red still as vibrant as ever, the hair he wanted so many years to touch and burry his fingers into for hours. With shaking hands he pulled out his phone and send John a quick text.

_Come as fast as possible to Mycroft. She fainted.-SH_

_Oh God. I am on my way.-JW_

John answered quickly. Sherlock looked for a second to the screen of his phone and then let it drop on the bed as his eyes moved over Mycroft's body. Hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, only had two cups of tea today. How wasn't he able to deduce it before? 

_She didn't want you to. _His mind answered him. Even when she was closed to keen over because of the exhaustion she wouldn't let it show. 

"Mycroft, I am the reckless one, not you." He whispered brushing her hair with his finger. His other hand was holding hers, needing to feel her close. "I can't lose you." 

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh_  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine

_Oh, oh, oh_  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine

John arrived twenty minutes later with an first aid back. Mrs. Hudson was looking after Rosie, which helped him arriving faster. Sherlock hadn't moved until John had rung the bell, not wanting to leave his sister alone, who had got her senses back for a short while before fainting again. He had opened the door for John and know they both were in Mycroft's room. Not being able to be too far from Mycroft Sherlock sat down on the empty space of the king sized double bed. 

"What exactly happened? Has she regained her senses even once?" John asked as he started to take her vitals.

"She was talking and then she just tumbled forward. I was able to caught her. She opened her eyes for five minutes, I gave her some water, before she closed them again." Sherlock answered as he looked from John to Mycroft.

John nodded. "Good, we don't have to fear a concussion." He finished taking her blood pressure. " Low blood pressure, heart rate at a lower range. Do you know when she last ate?"

"Yesterday morning. Nothing expect two cups of tea today." He answered. Why would she do that to herself?

John started to take her blood sugar. "I don't thing that she has anything. Exhaustion and bad diet do that to you." He looked at the display. "She has a low blood sugar too."

"Sherlock?" Mycroft mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked looking from her brother to John. 

"You fainted. I called John for help." Sherlock answered.

"As I told Sherlock that this most likely happened because you didn't took care of yourself." John explained to her. "It would be better if we could do a blood test too. I can take it and bring it to the clinic."

Mycroft nodded, the look on Sherlock's face clearly showed that he wouldn't take no for an answer. She let John take sample.

"Eat something Mycroft." The doctor told her before he left, followed by Sherlock.

"I will stay here today." He informed his friend who nodded.

"Make sure that she eats something, she should drink enough water too." John opened the front door. "Call me if anything comes up." And with that the shorter man left.

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_   
_Sweet child o' mine_   
_Oh yeah yeah_   
_Oh oh sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go?_   
_Where do we go now?_   
_Where do we go?_   
_Oh, oh_   
_Where do we go?_   
_(Where do we go now?)_

Sherlock went to the kitchen after closing the door, preparing a sandwich for Mycroft. He added an apple, a banana and orange juice, glad that whoever did Mycroft's shopping thought about it. He re-entered her bed room, placing the tray on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" He asked kneeling again on the same spot he did minutes ago. "Have some." He handed her the glass with the orange juice.

"Better." She took the glass, taking a sip. "You don't have to stay here, Sherlock. I will be fine on my own."

"Clearly not. You wouldn't have fainted, if you were fine." He protested. "Please eat some, Mycroft."

She looked at him, could see that he was scared about what happened. Cutting herself of, before she could deny it, she took the sandwich he was holding to her. "How the tables have turned." She comment.

"This isn't something to make fun, Mycroft. If i wasn't there to catch you, you would have been hurt." He moved to sit, on the edge of the bed, next to her. "If anything had happened I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He said openly. It was now or never, he will tell her everything now, he can't loose her forever.

She blinked as she watched him. He couldn't mean what she was deducing from him. "Sherlock, if this is some kind of game then please stop it." She wanted to tell him to leave, but she didn't want him too. Too many years she had wished for him to be at her side, since his eighteenth birthday, when she saw the gorgeous man he had become. 

"This is no game. I mean everything." He stated. "Everything you deduce is true. I love you more than a brother does love his sister. I do since I was fifteen. I didn't tell you anything because I was scared to lose you, I turned to drugs which in the end had the same result." He was holding back the tears as he remembered her face from that day at the hospital.

"Sherlock." She whispered placing the glass and sandwich back on the tray, pulling him into a hug. 

Sherlock returned the hug and after a few seconds he pulled back a little. "I want to see you smile again. The one I almost forgot, the one you always showed only to me." He confessed. "After Sherrinford, I realized that I need to confess to you, almost losing you opened my eyes to the truth I denied so many years." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you."

She looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying. "You mean it." She states, seeing that he was completely open with her. "After everything that happened with our sister you still love me ?" She asked.

"Yes. I love you more with every passing day." He answered.

"I feel the same." She confessed. "I do so for years." She added. "I am sorry for scaring you." She looked to him. "I love you too."

Sherlock placed his hands on either side of her face. Mycroft smiled, the one Sherlock had dreamed to see again. Moving closer to her he placed a kiss on her full lips, which she gave back. The kiss broke and they looked into each others eyes. Seeing all the feelings they had for each other, and their future together.

_Oh where do we go now? (Where do we go?)_  
Where do we go? (Sweet child)  
Oh where do we go now?  
Ay ay ay ay (where do we go now, where do we go)  
Oh where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, where do we go now?  
Oh, where do we go?  
Oh where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, where do we go now?  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
Sweet child  
Sweet child of mine


End file.
